Hugs
by ponystoriesandothers
Summary: LemonLime one-shot for HollyAnne1084. I'm gonna miss you buddy, hope you like this one-shot. And I'm sorry. Cover will come hopefully soon.


**A/N: Hi everyone, just wanted to say, I don't ship this pairing. This is for HollyAnne1084. This is more of an apology than anything, since I feel… really bad. I hope you like, it Holly. This is the only way I can truly apologize.**

 **Even if I suck at writing these kind of stories...**

* * *

Disgust groaned, eyeing the yellow star controlling the console. She was so bright and cheerful, dancing around and telling everyone to put a smile on their face. Disgust felt like she should be revolted by that. She was the sarcastic one, after all. She was the one who kept Riley acting her age and not a five year old, like whatever Joy wanted her to be.

Yet… Disgust couldn't really feel any sort of negative emotion towards Joy. Instead she felt… attraction…? No! Disgust did not feel attraction. She shook her head, trying to clear those annoying feelings. She was definitely not attracted to Joy. Then she realized Joy was staring at her. For some reason, this made her feel… self-conscious. She didn't know why. Disgust stared back at Joy, pulling her hair through her fingers.

"What do you want, Joy?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"You're not being very cheerful, Dis!" Joy said cheerfully, walking over to the green emotion. Disgust tried not to blush.

"Yeah, aren't I always?" Disgust asked, folding her arms.

"Yes, but today… is a little different." Joy said, raising her brow.

Disgust snorted. Inside, she was shivering. Recently, she hadn't been feeling the best. She felt like she wasn't doing a very good job taking care of Riley. Fear had been taking more control. School was getting scarier for the young teen. Homework was increasing. People were changing. They weren't little kids anymore. Disgust had to work twice as hard, making sure Riley was up to date. Yet... some people still thought Riley was immature, no matter what Disgust did. Disgust sighed. She just couldn't do her job.

"You're just saying that." Disgust said, folding her arms.

"C'mon, Disgust, I can see that frown," Joy argued, grinning. "We need to turn that thing upside-down!"

"I'm not Sadness, Joy," Disgust said, rolling her eyes. "And I'm not sad. Go away."

"Disgust…" Joy said, folding her arms. "Come on. I know you're lying."

"I am not lying!" Disgust spat back. Her cheeks felt hot. Why was she feeling this way towards Joy?

"Well, if you don't tell me…" Joy reached out her fingers. "I'll bring out the Tickle Monster!"

"Please don't." Disgust said, taking a step back. Joy giggled and poked her side. Disgust yelped.

"Oh-ho, this looks interesting." Anger said, looking up from his newspaper. Fear and Sadness watched as well. Disgust blushed. Joy attempted to tickle her again. Disgust ran away, her hair flowing behind her. The tickling made her feel so flustered. Especially since Joy was… touching her…

Disgust wasn't as fast as Joy. The star caught up to her. Joy grabbed Disgust into some kind of headlock and tickled her side. Disgust yelped.

"Joy!" Disgust said. She began laughing really hard. "S-stop! Please!" Tears were building up in her eyes.

"There's that smile!" Joy said, grinning. She let Disgust go. "See? You can always be happy!"

"Joy…" Disgust realized why she liked Joy so much. She was always there to bring a light into your day. When she left HQ all that time ago, it fell into chaos. Joy was much more important than Disgust could ever understand. Not just to Riley, but to the other emotions. Disgust blushed. She could see why she loved Joy so much. And she wasn't afraid of her feelings anymore.

"Thank you." Disgust wrapped her arms around Joy, giving her a massive hug. Words couldn't describe how much better she felt now that Joy was here. None at all. Joy tightly hugged her back.

"Joy…" Disgust looked up. She signalled Joy to lean down. Joy did so. Disgust kissed her cheek, the blush spreading across her face. Joy blushed as well. She hated to admit it, but she liked the kiss. It made her feel… tingly and warm. She pulled Disgust into another hug and kissed her back, on the lips. The two stood there, holding each other, caught in bliss. This moment was euphoria. Disgust would normally hate kissing, but this felt different. She was with her true love. Her Joy.

"Well there you go." Anger said, raising his brow. Fear squeaked. Sadness smiled… just a little.

"I love you." Disgust mumbled, staring at Joy's blue eyes.

"I love you too." Joy replied, grinning.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been awesome having you here HollyAnne1084. Thanks for putting up with me for two years. I'll post something on DeviantArt sooner or later. For now, I hope you like this fluff.**


End file.
